The present invention discloses a hunter""s chair, designed particularly for use in hunting blinds or tree stands, that is more comfortable than conventional hunter""s chairs.
Hunters typically use hunting blinds or tree stands, which conceal the hunter from his or her prey but do not obstruct the hunter""s view. Typically, the hunter sits on the blind floor, an ice chest or a low profile, foldable chair, all of which are uncomfortable.
Although a myriad of chairs for hunting blinds and the like exist in the prior art, none have been specifically designed for the convenience and comfort according to the present invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,522 issued to Shelton discloses a tree stand chair including a pair of angled legs with a cross member that maintains the legs in spaced relationship. A seat portion includes a pair of legs pivotally connected to the angled legs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,265 issued to Shinkle discloses a tree chair including a U-shaped frame secured to an elongated rectangular padding that may be folded into a seat portion and a backrest portion. The chair is secured to a tree with strapping and ties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,509 issued to Wolters discloses a telescoping spindle for a chair including a locking mechanism that can be manipulated between a swivel and a height-adjustment mode. Accordingly, with the lock in a first position, swiveling the seat in either of two directions raises or lowers the seat. With the lock in a second position, a seated user can freely swivel the seat without affecting the height thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,697 issued to Helms discloses a chair having a seat that is raised and lowered by rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,738 issued to Nelsen discloses a tree-climbing stand including an upper climbing platform and a lower, foot-climbing platform. A seat and accompanying frame assembly are secured to the upper platform.
Although numerous hunting chairs exist in the prior art, none include all of the features of the present invention, particularly a chair having a padded seat and backrest portion that is configured to fixedly mount to a hunting blind floor. Additionally, the seat and backrest are encapsulated with camouflage material so that the chair is not conspicuous to nearby prey. Finally, the present invention is formed of multiple, detachable portions allowing it to be easily stored or transported to a hunting site.
The present invention discloses a hunter""s chair designed primarily for use in hunting blinds or tree stands. The device includes a seat member with a backrest portion extending vertically therefrom. Both the seat member and backrest portion include an outer cover completely encapsulating a cushion to maximize comfort for a user sitting thereon. On the rear surface of the backrest portion is a pouch for receiving accessories such as flashlights, tools, ammunition, etc. Extending from the lower surface of the seat member is a telescoping leg having a base structure removably fastened to the lower end thereof. A height adjustment lever is mounted on the leg that operates a pneumatic lift mechanism for automatically extending and retracting the telescoping leg thereby adjusting the height of the seat member. The base structure includes a plurality of radially extending arms, each having an aperture at a distal end thereof. The apertures receive screws, nuts, bolts and similar fasteners to mount the chair to a support surface such as blind flooring, a vehicle, a deer stand and the like.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a chair specifically designed for use in hunting blinds or tree stands.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hunting blind chair that is lightweight, comfortably and easy-to-use.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a hunting blind chair that is vertically adjustable to accommodate varying size users.
It is yet even another object of the present invention to provide a hunter""s chair that can be conveniently mounted to a support structure. Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and the appended claims.